


Star-crossed Lovers of Endless Twilight

by darqueessence



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Alexander Lightwood - Freeform, Alternate Magnus Bane - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Cheek Kisses, Cock Tease, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiny, Dialogue Heavy, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Fanfiction, Fights, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Forehead Kisses, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Marriage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Heart broken, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Malec, Maleclover, Marriage, Morning Cuddles, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Mystery, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Regret, Remarriage, Remorse, Revenge, Revulsion, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Star-crossed, Teasing, Thriller, abusive language, power, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darqueessence/pseuds/darqueessence
Summary: Love & hate, two parallel universes that can never intersect. One can never love someone when feeling of utter hatred exists. What if these lines do meet? What if Love-Hate relationship does happen? What if fate enforces hate & love empowers destiny? Set in alternate universe, haunted by their individual pasts, story of two star-crossed lovers, who are ill-fated to fall apart even before they meet, make choices leading to each other.Magnus Bane, an aspiring fashion designer, moves to an unfamiliar city with a little sum of money, finds himself in a tricky situation but he always says “nothing is impossible if you've hope, faith, loved ones and a beautiful smile”. Elsewhere, Alexander Lightwood, an arrogant business tycoon, youngest entrepreneur of the year has everything under control and to him emotions are nothing but waste of time. Alec has only one motto “If you have money and power, you have everything otherwise you are nothing”.What happens if they cross path on a wrong foot? Will their Love-Hate relationship survive the odds of betrayal and vengeance? If yes, then who will win - Love or Hate? Will they unite or separate? Will their choices write a new destiny or else aid the fate written in stars?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Catarina Loss, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Andrew Underhill, Clary Fray & Dorothea "Dot" Rollins, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Heidi McKenzie/Jordan Kyle, Lydia Branwell & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Madzie, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Dorothea "Dot" Rollins, Magnus Bane & Madzie, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Maia Roberts, Maureen Brown/Kaelie Whitewillow, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Sun & Moon

**Author's Note:**

> [Enemies to Lovers trope]
> 
> This fan-fiction is full of angst. Mainly focused on Malec, partially on other relationships. Please do not get your hopes high on other relationships or characters as changes in their lives will affect severely Malec's relationship (in good and bad ways).  
> If you are here for steamy or hot kinda scenes, then this might not be a suitable read. I mean fluff, smut and sex will happen (not so soon and it will be cute, hot and steamy) but it's mainly focused on the build-up of Malec's love story in terms of pull between two souls.  
> P.S. - Chapter titles are irrelevant to its literal meaning and rather shares a hidden meaning of a theme, situation, circumstances, characterization, or emotions of main protagonists i.e. Magnus Bane & Alexander Lightwood. 
> 
> Please do read the chapter end notes.

**Location – Wellington, New Zealand.**

**Feb 2020**

Summer mornings of Upper Hutt are usually covered in cold breeze, especially when season is approaching its last month. Magnus Bane, a tall Asian man was standing in a long navy robe near the vast kitchen window, viewing outside the beautiful bright blue weather. He could see the patches of white clouds meeting far end hedges of wide park, located just opposite to the house. Magnus adored the falling of first rays of sunshine that spreads over the fine fescue field, adding vibrant color to its green shades. Even though, he knew that there would be no sun rays today as per weather forecast. New Zealand is an odd country, thought Magnus. Beautiful but odd. Local people may sometimes experience four seasons a day. Main Seasons are opposite than most of other countries, its usually hot on Christmas day.

After a while, he looked down at his ‘golden moon finger bracelet’, he always wears in his left-hand. It was his mother’s and his conscience told him that it brings him luck. Streaming his fingers over the different shape moons hanging from the chain, he remembers the dark night when he lost his parents in a car accident. Magnus was only twelve, sitting beside his parents in the back seat when there was a monstrous crash in front, and he heard driver’s scream. His mother managed to push him outside just before the car caught on fire. Magnus tried his best not to loosen his small grip on his mother’s hand but was unsuccessful, and last thing clung between his fingers was the bracelet and he cried, “Mamaa...”

Magnus realized he was so lost in his thoughts that his own name sounded as if someone was bellowing from other side of the road. “Magnus! Magnus?” called a squeaky little voice from behind. He knew that his time of solitude was over.

He rolled his eyes, with a smirk turned to face Clary who was standing with her eyebrows raised and arms crossed. He gave her a skeptical look and said with a sarcastic dull sigh, “You know right, you are a serial mood killer!”

“Well, I am your sister that’s what I do,” said Clary, sitting back on one of dining chairs. “I don’t get it, you’d be getting your Masters’ degree results anytime soon or may be its already been posted,” she continued, “and instead of checking your laptop, you are watching that dumb grass or something,” she huffed with bewildered expressions.

For a while Magnus looked past her ignoring her speech to see the sunset portrait hung on a wall across the living area. He lived in a Ranch-style home with his aunt, Jocelyn Fairchild and her daughter Clary. Their house was at least fifty years old with three bedrooms. Magnus’s bedroom was on opposite side in the corner adjacent to study room and bathroom. Other two bedrooms were just beside the kitchen through a narrow hallway. Whole place was covered in shabby brown wooden floors and walls; kitchen was open and extended into the living area after taking two steps down. Light brown and teal color sofa sets were laid in center facing the fireplace on the other end. Magnus had been living with them since the accident. He always appreciated and was thankful of Jocelyn who never gave a slightest thought before taking in her nephew. He would have moved out seven years ago when he was eighteen, but Clary was only eleven and Jocelyn wanted him to stay as she is an air hostess and hardly seen most of the days sometimes months. Clary missed her mother when she was not around but was used to her on and off life. 

Clary was short and skinny with red hair just like her mothers who was born kiwi herself. Magnus' family was from Indonesia, his parents with his uncle, Asmodeus moved to Wellington thirty years ago. Asmodeus married Jocelyn in 1996. Five years later, they got divorced as per her husband's extra-marital affairs. Jocelyn always mentioned that she loved Magnus' parents no matter what the circumstances, they were amazing people she had by her side. Clary's father died of a heart attack when she was only three years old. She was his cousin sister but to him more than a real sister, his best friend, and a crime partner. Sometimes, the worst enemy, more often when she never shuts up and right now was exactly the moment.

"Are you even listening to me?" snapped Clary. 

"What?" asked Magnus irritatingly. "I will check it when I have to, just leave me alone." finished Magnus and turned towards the window again.

He felt Clary closing distance between them and next moment she was standing beside him facing outside. Sky was covered in layers of fossil grey clouds and fall winds were rustling the leaves as if autumn has announced it's arrival. Clary began in a low gentle voice, "Magnus I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you but I know how you feel, I know, you always wanted to get into FIT in New York to study fashion designing but you couldn't afford it and you didn't even let us hel -"

"No! that's not the only reason," said Magnus interrupting Clary. "I was so sure to achieve scholarship and then it all just fell apart. Fashion in New Zealand is feeble, there are very few companies keeping up the race and my chances of establishing my talent works are even lower than that," he paused, "and after all the research work, there is only one company that can still provide what I need and that's in Auckland," he finished with a deep sigh. Magnus always loved colors and styling clothes was his passion since high school. FIT - Fashion Institute of Technology, his dream that was shattered when he was left behind by only 5 points in a scholarship program. They even offered him discount, but he couldn't afford that either. 

"Look on the bright side, there is still scope and you found it." said Clary weakly.

Magnus shook his head in disappointment and said ironically, "Just one company Clary, just one and odds of getting an interview are what? zero!"

"Com'n, don't beat yourself up and for your kind information I have more faith in my brother than he has in himself, you know why?" Clary asked meeting his brother's eyes. "Because he always says nothing is impossible if you have hope, faith, loved ones and a beautiful smile." Magnus looked up and smiled softly. "Now why don't you freshen up, I'll serve breakfast, I think mum already made some and then we'll check your results."

"About that..." said Magnus smirking "I hope it's safe to say that I already did!" 

"What you mean? but you just... oh com'n... Why are you so classic?" asked Clary waving her hands frantically. 

"Well, I am your brother that’s what I do." Magnus answered with a grin. "And I passed with distinction," he added after a short while. He was not surprised by Clary's reaction when she jolted and hugged him tightly. She always did that whether it is a big or a small news, her excitement always reflected on her face which Magnus loved in her little sister. Her innocence. 

"This is super amazing, and you know what it means? Party time!" she jumped in excitement. "Wait, let me call Simon, oh we're going to have so much fun tonight." 

Magnus unlocked his phone to show saved results to Clary when Jocelyn came in and called "Sun! Could you help me with these and load it in car?" She was carrying a standard suitcase and a purse. Magnus hurried off to give her a hand. Both he and Clary went outside to see-off Jocelyn. When he climbed back the footsteps, he thought of the word ' _Sun!'._ His aunt always called him with this name, and he felt such warmth as if she pours all the love, she could into that three-letter word. Her voice echoed in his head. _'Yo_ _u are like a bright sunlight spreading love, care and smiles and one day this light will find its way to the moon who will lit up in your presence, your true soulmate.'_ Magnus didn't know about that but he did know one thing, true love exists and when he finds someone out there ready to hold him at his lowest as well as join him in his happiest times, he will make sure he won't let go of that hand and hold on to it for eternity.

**Location – Auckland, New Zealand.**

**Nov 2007**

_"Hyee! give that to me it's my turn," whined Jace, snatched the video controller from Isabelle and ran to opposite side of the couch._

_"No! it was with you whole day yesterday," Isabelle scowled, trying to catch Jace. "Give it back to me or I am going to complain Mom!" she stopped and gave him a death stare._

_Jace sniggered,"You really think that will work?" he said with a sarcastic tone. "My whole school knows she loves me more than anything or anyone, even you." he added with a challenging grin. It worked and Isabelle launched herself over Jace as if she had only one mission, 'To Kill her brother'._

_"Enough, you two," Alec came between and pushed them apart. "I am watching you both from last ten minutes," he raised his voice and went on, "I thought you'd come to your senses. It is just a stupid controller and a stupid video game. How many times mom has told you, we don't fight, we talk and sort it out. No one is playing anymore, give me the damn remote." He took the controller and shove it in his pocket._

_"But... " Isabelle started to protest and Alec cut her off "I said No! Izz, I am the big one here and you both will listen to me, Mom's orders." Then the front door banged open, they all jumped. Alec wasn't expecting his mother to come home early that evening. He scurried off towards her, "Mom, look what Jace and Izzy are doing, they are fighting again." He noticed she wasn't listening or even looking at him "Mom?"_

_Maryse took off her coat hastily, set her purse on table and briskly climbed the stairs. Alec watched her leaving, and was stunned, she never ignored him like this, he followed her upstairs. As he approached her mother's room, loud voices alerted him that something was wrong. Door was slightly open and he peaked inside. What he saw and heard, made his insides shiver, he could feel his whole body burning with shock and then there was a loud 'BANG!' and he screamed "MOMM..."_

**Present**

Alec sat up panting, he was breathing hard, all covered in sweat and hands tightly clutched on bed-sheet. He spun around to find water jug on a side table and poured some in glass. Shaking and trembling, he gulped down the cold liquid. Wiping his forehead with arm sleeve, he saw a silhouette standing at his room entrance.

"Nightmare again?" asked Isabelle coming inside. In the dim light, Alec could still make out the concerned look on her face. He hated this, to be vulnerable, especially in front of Jace and Isabelle. His brother and sister are everything to him, he loved them and he'd do anything for their happiness. "We have asked you number of times to see someone, a doctor or a counselor but you never listen," she sighed. She pulled the curtains back, sunlight scattered over the room and Alec tried to cover his eyes. Auckland is warmest of all cities in summer. Isabelle turned back and went to sit beside her brother. He did not say anything and was looking down at marble floor. He did not want to talk about this, not right now, not tomorrow or any other day and yet it happened. Isabelle mentioned in a low voice, "It's Mom, isn't it?"

At this Alec stood up indignantly, "Izz, don’t!" he snapped waving his hand and resisting the pain from being reflected on his face. "I have already told you; I am not going to see anyone. I don’t like talking about it and, mentioning my past to a stranger! not a chance." There was a long pause and he considered his reaction, it was wrong. He knew that his brother and sister care about him. Closing his eyes, he gave a deep sigh and bent down in front of Isabelle. "I am sorry Izz, I didn't mean to... it's just... you know how I feel about this topic and counselling may or may not stop the nightmares but it won't change the truth or our past." He could watch her eyes fill up.

"Then p p... please let go..." stammered Isabelle in a shredding voice and looked away. Alec winced and closed his eyes again.

He opened his eyes and said gently "I wish I could, I wish all three of us could do that, I know you care about me but I also know that you keep up your smiling face for me and Jace, you try to find happiness in little things and I am proud of you. Without you and Jace I'd have lost myself years ago" at this she looked at him and gave a soft smile. Alec smiled back. "Now, why don't you get ready, remember we're flying to Wellington and we've only five hours before boarding time" Alec announced standing up.

Isabelle got up and smirked at his brother. "What?" he asked and gave her quizzical look. 

Isabelle joined her hands, started swaying all over the place and invoked dramatically, "God please, please I beg you, this is the time, please make my brother fall in love, you've always returned what I asked of you, let him cross paths with a beautiful man alive, I pray thee, his beating heart and-" 

"Izz! Izz! Izz! stop stop, enough okay," Alec whirled her sister around to stop her. "I've no interest in teen melodrama, okay."

"Wait, until you meet true love." murmured Isabelle under her breath. 

"I heard that alright and there's no such thing as true love," frowned Alec.

"You're so boring, as if you're enclosed in a cubical space where light can never dare to reach." miffed Isabelle passing hand gestures. 

"Day and night are never meant to happen at same time." Logical tone stressed in Alec's comment.

Isabelle crossed her arms, went close to her brother and added with intensity, "Day and night can happen at same time, when day meets the dusk and darkness welcomes dawn, its called _twilight_. And that is what I always pray for you, to feel the sensation of Endless Twilight."

"O dear lord! Have you been watching romantic movies again?" Alec chortled and turned to open his wardrobe. "Look, we are seriously running late, this event is very important for us, it's our years of hardship and finally we've acquired the 'Lightwood Dream Bungalow'.

After the incident, government passed the seizure of property law and lightwood siblings lost their only home. Their grandmother 'Pheobe Lightwood' took them in, nurtured and raised them. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, young entrepreneur and Managing Director of AIJ groups, had everything and everyone under his command. His decision was always the final word, except when it was taken by Pheobe. She was a tall, strong and a cunning woman whose voice was respected above all. 

"Alright, alright, I am leaving. Will see you downstairs for breakfast." Isabelle sighed before leaving the room. Taking out his charcoal grey suit, Alec thought about her last words _'Endless Twilight'_ and murmured to himself, "She is mad, really mad!"


	2. Gust of Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Enemies to Lovers trope]  
> This Fanfiction is full of Angst, mystery and a bit of thriller  
> This chapter took all the energy I had in last few days. Heads up to my lovely readers, it has future plot key points. Every conversation in this chapter has a meaning and substantial connection to future mysteries and twists.
> 
> Main Pair - Magnus and Alec  
> Side Pair - Simon and Izzy 
> 
> P.S. - It won't make a sense if you haven't read the first chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Pandemonium club**

Dim lights, wild music, narcotic atmosphere, and people swinging to the intoxicated mist were exactly the affluence for Magnus. He had spent several nights isolating his thoughts and mislaid his shrilling pain into the aura of interim thrilled darkness. Tonight, was another salute to devilry, as if to muster his hidden twinges all over again. Especially, with fashion hues appended to his assertive elegance. Magnus always carried himself in a unique appealing style. He was wearing a burgundy silk shirt in intricate gold patterns, with matching jewelry, golden eyeshadow, and high waist black leather pants. He had spiked black hair with few blonde streaks perfect for the occasion. As he walked down towards the bar, his golden pocket chains mingled and shone in disco lights. Beside him were his sister and two best friends.

“Jesus Christ, did people forget their way to other clubs or what? I can’t breathe in here,” said Simon as he caught up with others. Although the sound of music was a bit low in this corner, they still had to lean in to make out the conversation.

“Hmm… bit unusual, and it’s on the outskirts. I have never seen it this packed. Honestly, I am done dancing for now,” added Clary leaning against the bar counter. She had styled herself in a yellow off-shoulder top with denim shorts, and red hair were dangling from her collar bone. Standing next to her was Simon, a nerd looking guy with dark brown hair, wearing glasses, blue jeans, and t-shirt that spelled, ‘THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS’. He was their childhood best friend and neighbor. Magnus knew he only steps into pandemonium for them, as it was not the element of his taste.

“We’re here to enjoy ourselves, forget about everything else,” said Catarina, reaching the counter and asked bar-tender for tequila shots. “Four,” she gestured with her fingers. This was their third strike at the bar, and they were not that drunk. However, somewhat nullified to the effect of amber liquid they had earlier. Magnus was halfway through his third beer when Catarina announced vodka.

Catarina Loss was a sharp-witted woman with beautiful dark skin and black hair. She was a single mother of a daughter named ‘Madzie’ and worked with Magnus at a fashion boutique in the City Centre. “Here we go,” she said and took her shooter. All four licked the salt, quaffed the transparent liquor, and bit the lime. 

Magnus felt the semi-sweet and spicy flavor relishing through his throat to his insides, taking him away from reality in favor of fantasy. “Hit me again,” he ordered the bar tender.

“Wow! That was good,” said Simon looking down at his empty glass.

They were drinking, chatting, and laughing on random things before Clary noticed something, and their rambling took a turning point.

“Simon, look over there,” said Clary pulling him closer from the elbow, and making him look at the middle of the dance floor. A skinny blonde girl was swaying with her circle. “Isn’t she pretty? Go talk to her, and I’m sure I saw her checking you out quite a few times.”

“You kidding me? Can’t you see those macho men she is hanging out with? I am not _‘Tony Stark’_. Besides, you know I am already dating someone,” said Simon raising his voice over the loud music.

“Yeah, someone we never met, and I am starting to doubt if this dream girl of yours, actually exists,” she quirked. Magnus noticed that her cheeks were flushing red from alcohol.

“I am going to second her on this. It’s been two years and you never mentioned her name either,” said Magnus. For a moment, his eyes caught an empty space, “Come! let’s sit over there, bar is heaving,” he pointed at the opposite corner sofa which apparently got vacant.

They took their drinks, made their way through the crowd, and seated themselves. After a while Simon said, “We’ve been over this so many times. You do know why, it’s a promise I got to keep. I love her guys. It has been the only thing she ever asked of me.” He took another sip from his glass.

“But don’t you think it sounds dubious!” claimed Clary and continued sarcastically, “Oh Simon, I love you to the moon and back but you’re not allowed to tell anyone, even if there’s a gun pointed over your head.”

“She does love me, there’s no doubt in that. It’s her family thing, she needs time until her graduation and that’s in three months. I trust her okay,” said Simon nodding vigorously.

“Do you know about her family?” asked Catarina, finally showing some interest in the current topic.

“Yes, though I never met them. I can’t say much but they are in Auckland, one brother and a sister,” answered Simon getting irked by the conversation,”

“At least she told Sherwin,” said Magnus, raising his eyebrows. Simon gave him a dirty look. Magnus knew his best friend hated the most when he was addressed differently, but he could not help it. Diverting his mind from the discussion, Magnus indulged himself into the state of internal bliss, fuzz of intoxication making him lust for another round. 

“Seriously guys! drop it now, this is not the time or place for serious debate. Also, I don’t want to talk about it,” said Simon with bloodshot eyes.

“Fine!” heaved Clary and lolled her head back.

“I am hitting the bar again,” sighed Magnus and stood up. Before leaving, his ears consumed the last conversation that was quite right.

“What’s up with him? He usually sets a limit!” inquired Catarina to the pair sitting beside her.

“Same story! doesn’t want to continue his future in this country,” answered Clary.

_____________________

“Hurry up, I’ve 1hr at best” said Alec to the driver and looked down to screen the time on his phone. They landed Wellington few hours ago, and Isabelle left without Alec as he had some important work before visiting his old home. Business tycoon status comes with its opulent perks. Upon their arrival, two luxurious cars were waiting for them in parking lot. Alec had seated himself in a black Range Rover and left for his first stop.

They traversed through City Centre towards the Newlands. Alec eyed the navigation in front, _‘4km to go’_ conveyed the map. They were now crossing narrow section through a rough thoroughfare. Alec looked outside, there were no streetlights on this side of the area. Pitch-black darkness followed them, and the only glowing radiance was due to car head lights. Night winds were blowing through trees and bushes. Alec did not need map for this place. His heart knew the way without trying, as it was not just a place to him, it was something more special and words were not enough to describe. As he reached closer to his destination, he felt anxious and excited both. He closed his hands into tight fists over his laps, feeling every nerve pulsing lively waves throughout his body.

“We’ve arrived, Mr. Lightwood,” informed the driver. Alec took a deep breath as he formed the vague outline of a huge iron gate. His hands trembled on the lock, but driver unlocked the car for him. He stepped outside and marched towards the gate, unsealed the chains, then slid it open. Before heading inside, his hazel eyes glimpsed at the side stone.

_‘Idris Garden’_

**Lightwood Dream Bungalow**

“There you are!” whooped a blonde guy, hurrying towards Alec who was adjusting his charcoal suit jacket. “You know right, you’re late. Guests arrived an hour ago,” stated Jace.

“Sorry, it took longer than I expected,” muttered Alec as he launched himself in a tight hug. Jace was his adoptive brother. His parents brought him home when he was just a toddler. Lightwoods were tall and dark, with sharp features except for Jace. He was slightly shorter than Alec, but his overall characteristics made him look different, specially his golden hair. Alec was more reserve in nature than Jace, who was fierce and outspoken.

“Alright Izzy is taking care of everything in the lawn area, and Grandma is waiting for you outside the main hall. Reporters are eager to see you more than our VIP attendees,” said Jace. They were now standing before the double door entrance.

“What? They’re still here, at this time?” frowned Alec.

“Grandmother has called press conference specifically for you, so yeah they won’t leave without answers.”

Alec rolled his eyes and gave a long sigh, “Let’s get this over with!”

As they entered the house, a piercing pain shot through Alec’s chest. Everything was at same place where they had left thirteen years ago. They were in the living area with a staircase in front. On his left side, he could see the couch where his brother and sister use to fight, sofa set and table on the right side, corners decorated with antiques and old rugs on the wooden floor. He tried his best to avoid, but his face tilted upwards to his mother’s room and flashbacks consumed him all over again. Voices echoed in his head.

_‘Enough you two..... give me the damn remote…. *loud thump of a front door…. Mom …. Mom…. voices…. BANG!’_

“Alec! Alec! You okay buddy?” asked Jace as he shook Alec out of his memory lane.

“Yeah, I’m… I’m fine,” assured Alec, breathing hard. He tried not to look into his brother’s horrified eyes as well gathered himself. They walked towards the main hall on left through a passageway.

“Finally, what took you so long?” scowled Pheobe as they approached the entrance. She was standing upright, dressed in formalwear, and her black hair were tied in a bun.

At first, Alec paused at his grandmother’s furious expressions and then simply said, “I was caught up… with some work, that needed my priority, apologies Nana.”

At this Pheobe pressed on with bitterness in her voice, “As a matter of fact, I must indicate that Jace and I stayed back to make these appropriate arrangements for the occasion, that you decided, and fails to show up on time. May I ask you Alec, what was more important than Lightwood’s prestige?”

Alec gave a sideways glance to Jace who returned a look that he knew it meant, _‘Not the garden again’_ and turned to see Pheobe who was waiting for some answer. He opened his mouth to say something then shut it close as no words came out, because she did not know anything about it apart from the siblings.

“Nothing? Very well then,” she sighed “You are fortunate that I admire you the most. Therefore, I spare you but only this time. Given that we cannot waste any further moment, let’s get inside.”

As they entered the main hall, all the commotion went silent and people looked at the new faces. Lightwoods waved at the journalists and reporters as a gesture of acknowledgement and climbed up the dais. Alec sat in the middle, on his either side were Jace and Pheobe. Behind them was his bodyguard ‘Raj’ in black suit.

“Good evening, Ladies and gentlemen, I regret that I had to keep you all waiting as I was with a client. Now shall we proceed? One by one please,” said Alec to the audience.

 **Reporter 1:** “Mr. Lightwood, congratulations on your victory, at last this bungalow is back in your possession, how are you feeling?”

 **Alec:** “Wonderful, thank you.” [with a professional smile]

 **Reporter 1 [continued]:** “Mr. lightwood we heard that you are going to demolish this place, what are your plans?”

 **Alec:** “I believe this is the right moment to announce that this place will more likely be a seven-star hotel in coming years. If there are any changes in the plan, you will be informed.”

 **Reporter 2 [lady on the left]:** “Evening, Mr. Lightwood. Rumors are that you are dating Mr. Underhill is that true?”

 **Alec:** “This conference is in regard to this place, no personal comments or questions please.”

 **Reporter 3 [man behind the lady stood up]:** “Sir you are the inspiration and motivation of today's youth, they want to know everything about you.”

 **Alec [now annoyed]:** “My personal life is none of their business or anyone else’s. Matters relating to my dating profile will not provide any sort of motivation they need for their success. I have already come out as gay businessman, and that is more than enough as an inspiration to my LGBT community.”

 **Reporter 1:** “Mr. lightwood you are a Multi-millionaire, you could get any property near the populated area why choose this location for the hotel?”

 **Alec:** “This property is on the coasts; Seaview of Lower Hutt may not hold much population but it’s a fantastic spot for tourists. Number of tourists demands a peaceful area with a beautiful view. I want to make sure they get both on affordable structure.”

Amid of this another reporter stood up with a malevolent grin. Alec noticed that there was something odd about this person. He was tall, dark featured man with heavy beard and dressed sharply. Alec’s instincts told him that this person is up to something. And sooner his suspicions were proved true.

 **Reporter 4: “** Mr. Alexander Lightwood, I really hope it is the true reason of your demolishment of this marvelous beauty, which seems unlikely considering what happened thirteen years ago. On contrary, my research says that it is because of your father's past activities in this house which brings me to my question. Are you trying to fabricate any leftover evidence that can work against your family name?”

Alec went white. His hands formed fists and anger pulsed through his veins. Revulsion and rage boiled in his blood. He wanted to run towards this jerk, hold him and smack him down. He stood up to do the same when Jace got hold of his wrist.

 **Jace:** “What is your name and who are you?”

 **Reporter 4:** “Viktor Aldertree, I am a journalist and you are Jace Lightwood.”

 **Jace:** “Everyone knows who I am. So, Viktor, what part of _‘No personal comments or questions’_ you don’t understand? And if you’ve asked that offensive question, let me tell you this, we are not fabricating anything. Next time you cross your limits, you’d know what we actually do.”

 **Viktor:** “Careful Mr. Jace Lightwood, you’re threatening me in a hall full of witnesses.”

 **Pheobe:** “What he meant is that your earlier statement is an outright accusation; we can file a defamation lawsuit against you and your company.”

 **Alec:** “Enough, this meeting is adjourned. No more questions, everyone leave. Security lead them outside.”

Alec was furious and Jace was trying to calm him down. Pheobe left them alone to check on guests. “Listen, why bother he was an asshole,” said Jace holding Alec’s arm.

“We will talk about this later,” said Alec and they went outside to join others.

_____________________

“Martini, 40ml,” said Magnus, teetering on his stool. He shook his woozy head and peered through the fog of cigarette smoke outside, there was a deck via side door as a ventilated area for smokers. Magnus took his glass and walked his way out. He was pleased to find an empty bench for himself. It was drizzling and was thankful for the shed. After a long day, all he wanted was to be alone but maybe the night had some other plans. A biracial woman with caramel light-brown skin settled next to him. Magnus took a sideways glimpse at her, she had amber eyes that contrasted well with her short, curly, and brown-gold hair. Her denim outfit gave an edge to her curvy body.

Magnus flushed and looked at his drink as she caught his eyes. She was beautiful but Magnus was in no mood to pick up a woman, especially after the dreadful breakup with his ex-girlfriend Camille. Although, it still happened.

An appealing voice rang in his ears. “I think there’s something wrong with my phone. Could you try calling it to see if it works?” Magnus tilted his stunned face towards her and the phone, then burst out laughing.

“I am Magnus Bane and you’re definitely gorgeous,” he said with a wink.

She giggled and said, “Nice to meet you, Maia Roberts and by the way thank you for turning my insufferable night to more or less pleasant with that beautiful smile.”

“Thank you!" said Magnus and observed her skeptically. "That bad huh?” he asked confused.

“Some bunch of idiots I work with made a big blunder, cost me a fortune,” said Maia, waving her hands away. She paused for a moment and looked down at her whiskey.

“What do you do?” inquired Magnus. “If its okay to ask,” he added.

“Real estate. What about you?” she asked eyeing him from up and down. “I like your style; I must warn you it’s quite catchy to wild eyes.”

Magnus smiled at her. “Thank you again! I am a Fashion designer, although not officially there yet.”

“Well, that explains your aesthetic looks,” said Maia and bit her lips. 

“Have you seen yourself in the mirror!" praised Magnus as he saw her blush. A moment later he added, "It seems like we both are at crossroads of our respective careers, so cheers to quotidian troubles.” Magnus raised his glass towards Maia. She smiled and raised her own.

“Cheers!”

“Out of curiosity, I never saw you here before,” remarked Magnus as he gulped down the whiskey.

“Because I live in Auckland, real estate business takes me to different adventures everyday,” said Maia.

Magnus was about to say something when his phone buzzed. “I am sorry Maia, but I got to go, my people are looking for me,” said Magnus feeling the disappointment in his own voice and got up.

“So, did I pass the test or not… to get your number?” asked Maia with challenging grin as she levelled up to him.

Magnus snorted and glanced sideways. “Give me your phone,” he extended his hand to take her phone and tapped his number. “Pleasure meeting you, hope to see you some other time!” he said as he handed back her phone.

“Likewise!” said Maia.

Magnus left her on the deck and came back inside to join others. He was feeling better than he expected. Maybe she was the one. Maybe his soulmate is a woman after all. He had been through so many relationships and had a lot of experience, but he never felt the connection he always looked for. Kind of connection that someone feels at first sight or at first meeting, something rare to explain. Not that he felt that for the woman he just met but maybe over time he would.

Magnus never shared his inner demons or his past with anyone but Clary and Simon. Except for one thing, ever since the incident he had been haunted by it every second of his life. He wanted this to be out to the only soul who would listen to him without judging him over. Whether that soul is a woman or man, all he wished for it to be a real deal. 

_____________________

Lawn was full of VIPs; Company owners, proprietors, AIJ group employees, architectures, boards members, channel partners and many more were present for the occasion.

Isabelle was hosting the event; she made an announcement when Alec turned up. Everyone welcomed Alec with a round of applauds. He went up to Isabelle to return greetings over the mike. Alec announced his decision relating to the property and hotel, although everyone was aware of this very fact as they were here to make an impression. Then he thanked all the guests for joining his family in their happiest moments.

“AIJ Groups have come a long way since our first fashion show in Dunedin. Credits to my wonderful team and partners off course. It is not only the leading fashion company nationwide, its growth and progression in real estate world is an outstanding achievement. My purpose to hold this event is to present this property to you. Those who have their interests in investment, I would love to listen to their proposals. I am more inclined towards structure and design. Therefore, I will set official meetings in coming months, especially for architectures. For now, please enjoy the evening. Thank you,” he finished his speech.

Few hours later, party came to its end and Lightwoods bid off goodbyes to their guests. Alec and Jace went back inside to the living area. Alec sat on the side sofa near to staircase with Jace on his left. He put his face in his hands going over the scenario from press conference.

“I want that man fired, right now,” snapped Alec as he straightened up to see Jace. “I want to know who he works for and what are his motives.”

“Guys, what are you doing here?” asked Isabelle coming inside. They both looked at her. “Event is over. Aren’t we going to stay in hotel?” She paused looking dazed and then she realized. “Something’s wrong?” She looked from Alec to Jace in bewilderment.

They both told her about what happened earlier. “That’s horrible!” she furrowed before sitting beside them.

“Don’t take it seriously buddy, he was another random guy trying to sabotage our family name,” said Jace.

Alec put his hand up to stop him, “I don’t think so Jace, I think it’s more than that, someone sent him on purpose. Why would he say such a thing in open? Any journalist would know it’s inappropriate. Besides, I would never answer that, anyone would deny such an accusation. Some maniac would say yes to fabricating evidence in front of media.”

“Alec’s got a point there Jace,” said Isabelle.

“You mean he was trying to provoke you so that you break his nose, because you’d have done it mate, if it weren’t for me,” said Jace.

Alec wanted to believe him, he wanted to trust that situation is not that bad as it seems. Maybe this Viktor Aldertree was simply a random person who was intimidated by his success. Maybe he was sent by a rival company just to obstruct the moment. But his gut told him otherwise.

Alec was now feeling impatient. He got up and was pacing furiously over the place. Jace and Isabelle were getting worried. He stopped to look at them, shook his head and said, “No, I don’t think so. You know what will happen now, media will try to dig inside our pasts. The very past we are trying to forget. Damn it!” He twitched and wacked his fist furiously on the handrail. Jace and Isabelle got up. “It’s not just our family name that’s at risk, its our lives too. Remember, two years ago the attack on Izzy! I can never forget that, and we never found the culprit. I bet it’s the same person, he is trying to challenge us the same way he did before. Last time we got extortion calls and this time he is out in the public.” He stopped, gritting his teeth.

“Calm down, big brother,” Izzy walked towards Alec and patted on his shoulder.

“Look, I’ll tell Raj to arrange high security measures if that’s what you’re worried about. About this Viktor guy, we can hire a different investigator this time,” said Jace.

“Just a private investigation won’t do a thing, it didn’t work out last time. I want someone who can go low ends to help us and he will get whatever sum he demands.”

Isabelle’s jaw dropped open as she listened to Alec. “Wait a minute, are you asking him to hire some gang or underworld kind of people?”

“All I want is to solve this mystery as soon as possible and catch the culprit. Police and detectives follow certain rules I get it but that make things worse, I cannot trust them. I need to handle this my way,” snapped Alec.

Awkward silence fell over the place. Alec could hear the front door squeaking due to heavy winds outside. 

“Shall we leave then?” asked Isabelle. “And Alec I’ve been meaning to ask you something else,” she added before anyone could response. Alec raised his eyebrows. “Demolishing our home and building a hotel, are you sure about this?”

“It was our home Izzy. It isn’t anymore, my decision is basically to end the very last thing connected to our past,” said Alec. He paused as he heard the footsteps approaching. 

“Don’t waste your valuable time explaining the facts to the one who doesn’t understand or participate in family business,” said a rough voice from behind. Pheobe marched towards the group and gave a stern look at Isabelle.

“It’s okay Nana,” said Alec trying to placate the moment. He knew this conversation was going to redirect its path.

“I hosted the event today, Grandma,” retorted Isabelle.

“That’s correct. Alec was late and she basically took care of everything,” added Jace.

“Yes, against her will,” said Pheobe in a sharp tone. Isabelle did not say anything, she merely looked down at the floor prepared for what was coming. “Do I look like a fool to you Jace Lightwood? How many times has she bailed on her brother? Alec works his ass off for our family name and what does she do? Partying, drinking, and all other immature conduct. Fine if she doesn’t want to do anything with family business at least she can worry about her own future.”

Alec cleared his throat hoping to break the tension. “Nana, I think we should take a break. It’s been a long day and all of us are tired,” He interrupted.

“Wait! Isabelle, I have a question to ask,” said Pheobe. “Where were you last week? I gave you a task to meet the clients concerning their property case. It would have been a deal-breaker in your career, real experience to help like a paralegal to Lydia Branwell. She is an outstanding lawyer. No grad student gets an opportunity like that. Answer me young lady, do you even want to be a lawyer?”

“I was here in Wellington... my friend needed me,” deadpanned Isabelle.

Pheobe closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh. “I don’t believe that nonsense. I know you all are adults now and want me to treat you like one. First you must act like mature people,” said Pheobe. “We don’t come from an average family, we have some standards and set protocols to follow. Unless you do something with your future Isabelle, that serves our family name right, you are not going to disobey my direct orders. Is that clear?”

“Yes ma’am!” said Isabelle. Alec watched her intensely, he knew she was trying to maintain her anger as well stung back her tears.

“Jace, when your _wife_ returns from Hamilton, ask her to see Mr. Blackthorn. He has some proposals on South Auckland property,” stated Pheobe

“Sure! She’ll be back in a month,” responded Jace.

She then turned to Alec, “Before heading back to Auckland, I need you to stay at least a week more.”

“A week! But there is a fashion contest coming in three months, I’ve a tight schedule already and we need to hire fashion models, even though all the designs are ready,” claimed Alec.

“Yes, but this is important. Although I am retired, still in a perfect health not to overlook my responsibilities. As you know, the shopping mall in City Centre that your grandfather left me in possession is at loss. Brokers has got a party who is interested in buying this mall. I want you and Isabelle to accompany them as they take tour of _‘Alicante’_. I want this deal sealed.”

Alec saw Isabelle roll her eyes. “Consider it done,” he said with an enthusiastic smile. They all left the bungalow in sheer silence and lead their way to stay at the hotel they booked earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you dear readers. 
> 
> Here's a brain teaser!
> 
> Jace has got a wife! Whaat?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. First two chapters describe their current lives. If you felt the scenes slow and stretched, it's just because of the world building. Be patient, it's a roller coaster ride afterwords. Please do give your feedback, it's my first fan fiction and English is my third language.


End file.
